Bionicle Mafia: 5.2 Edition
Bionicle Mafia: 5.2 Edition (also known as Bionicle Mafia 5.2: Now With More Trees!) ''was a side game in the Third Age. It was played alongside Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor, and it was the game that caused Bionicle Mafia 0: Training and Experiments to begin. Rules As a final note, this is a small game with a large number of active roles. This means that all the players involved will need to stay active. If you can’t meet this requirement, don’t sign up. I will be aiming for a scene every two days, so if a night-active role does not PM me their target within that time, I will use a random number generator to determine the target (the RNG may or may not have a nasty sense of humour). Roles Town-Alligned Roles: Axonn: Axonn wears the kanohi rode, great mask of truth. With it, he is able to determine the allegiances of other players, one per night. (Axonn is the BIONICLE equivalent of a detective/cop/sheriff in other games). Nuhvok-Kal: Nuhvok-Kal continues to do what bohrok-kal do best: making other peoples' powers disappear. Each night, this mischievous bohrok will select one other player and render them unable to perform their night action. (Nuhvok-Kal is the BIONICLE equivalent of a block/roleblocker in other games). Botar: As zealous as ever, Botar continues his task or bringing in prisoners to the Pit. His sense of justice has gone a little overboard lately, however, so now he will bring in just about anyone for their "crimes". Thankfully, Hydraxon and Lessovik, the jailers of the Pit, do a good job of recognising beings who shouldn't be there and return any unfortunate mistaken captives back to where they came from within 12 hours or so. Each night, Botar will capture one player and bring them to the Pit, removing them from the town for the night. During this time, the captured player cannot perform their night action (if any) and cannot be targeted by any other roles. Botar himself can be targeted by other roles during the night because it doesn't take him long to make the trip to the Pit and back to drop off his captive. (Botar is the BIONICLE equivalent of an alien abductor in other games). Matoro: Matoro is a wonderful hero, willingly sacrificing his own life for those of others. At any time during the day, Matoro can chose to lay down his life to resurrect a player who has died. (Matoro is the BIONICLE equivalent of a redeemer in other games). Ignika: The ignika, on the other hand, is not so kind to other beings. In fact, it has killed every being who tried to wear it, and many who have tried to come near. When another player targets the ignika at night, they will die, regardless of their intentions. The ignika itself is transported to Karda Nui in the process, and gets left there. They aren't dead, per se, but unable to participate further in the events of the game. So yes, they are effectively dead, even if they have grown a body and be having other adventures of their own. (The ignika is the BIONICLE equivalent of a bomb in other games). Turaga Dume: Turaga Dume is a respected elder, whose opinion carries more weight than that of any other. He gets two votes during the day. Turaga Dume will not initially know his role. He will have to work it out. (Turaga Dume is the BIONICLE equivalent of a judge in other games). Krekka: Krekka, for all his strength, is as thick as two short planks. Really, really, dumb. Mind-bogglingly stupid. Nobody takes him seriously when he tries to say something. No matter how much noise he makes nobody will listen. This means that when he tries to cast a vote, he will be ignored. Krekka will not initially know his role. He will have to work it out. (Krekka is the BIONICLE equivalent of a village cool dude/fool in other games). Vezon: Vezon, with his spear of fusion, can forcibly fuse other beings, tying their fates together and forcing them to work together. The first night, he will pick two players to fuse (he can pick himself - he's insane, remember?). The two fused players will play the rest of the game as a team, in addition to any other roles they have. If both remain alive at the end of the game, they win as a pair, but if one is killed, their partner dies as well. The fused players will be notified once they have been picked. After one shot with his spear, Vezon has no special power for the rest of the game. (Vezon is the BIONICLE equivalent of cupid/sibling picker in other games). Anti-town Roles: Piraka (x4): This criminal gang (is on the loose!) just wants to see everybody else dead. Each night, they will select one player to kill. The Piraka all know each others’ identities. Any or all of them can PM their target to the GM, but they are encouraged to confer and agree first. (The Piraka are the BIONICLE equivalent of the mafia in other games). Neutral Roles: Mimic: This Dark Hunter has the ability to replicate any feet he witnesses. Whenever Mimic is targeted by another role, he will absorb that power, and be able to use it himself from that point in the game on. This absorption will not prevent the action on him from being performed, or the performer from retaining their ability into the future. Mimic wins by being last one alive, or by being one of the last ones alive if nobody is able to kill, either at night or by lynching. He begins the game with no special powers. (Mimic is the BIONICLE equivalent of an absorber in other games). Introduction There was a hush among the assembled players as the Staff of Unlimited Power was laid down by Zakaro into the centre of the gathering. Here, by a dark ritual of black magic, the Game Master’s artefact would be split in two. A bolt of lightning from on high struck the staff, and the next thing everybody knew, Lloyd the White Wolf had seized one of the fragments and whisked it away to another time and place, where his own game would begin. The other staff was taken up by The Lorax, who swung it around excitedly, almost taking a few heads off. In a flash of light, the players were transformed as they gained new roles and powers. When the players could see again, they took a look at each other, and saw one of the strangest assemblages of beings ever assembled outside of the comedies forum. Axonn was present, along with Botar. Next to the two Order of Mata Nui members crouched Nuhvok-Kal. Matoro, somehow alive, was there, holding the mask of life. Vezon, Turaga Dume and the Dark Hunter Mimic were also included, along with four of the six Piraka (Hakann and Thok were missing). With another wave of the staff, they were all transported to the game’s location – a beautiful valley lined with truffula trees. (The trees, the truffula trees! The bright coloured tufts of the truffula trees, mile after mile in the fresh morning breeze. The touch of their tufts was much softer than silk, and they had the sweet smell of fresh butterfly milk.) Further down the valley has a collection of huts, each with one of the players’ names written over the door in Matoran script. Beyond those was a morgue, to house the earthbound chattering corpse heap. “Let the game begin!” The Lorax shouted. Player List Trivia *The introduction references the Staff of Unlimited Power, despite the fact that it is ''technically only used for the main series games. Category:Game Category:Third Age Category:Side Games